


All That's Left...

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Understandings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drugged John, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel, tucked snuggly in John's body, begins to put his plans into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish! I've been working my ass off IRL and haven't had much time to write.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Ah! Daddy! It’s so good!” Sam moaned hotly in John’s ear as he road the man’s lap. He wrapped one arm around John’s neck and bit down on his shoulder. John grunted at the sting, but it only fueled his lust more. Putting a hand on either side of Sam’s hips, he began thrusting up to meet Sam, driving deeper into his boy.

Sam threw his head back, shouting out his ecstasy as his prostate was hit repeatedly. He began begging brokenly for his father to let him come, but John just smiled and whispered ‘no’ each time.

He flipped them over, Sam immediately wrapping long legs around John’s thicker waist and gasping as John pounded into him. The motel door opened and Dean stepped in, food in hand. His eyes stayed glued to the sight on the bed even as he walked around, putting the coffee here and the take out boxes there. He stripped his jacket and shirts, kicked off his boots and sat down on the chair across the room. He had a wonderful view of his father’s ass as he pistoned in and out of Sammy. Dean sighed happily and unzipped his jeans, sliding his cock out and stroking it in time with John’s thrusts.

“D-Daddy! Please! I… I cant…!” Sam whined, his back arching and his head thrashing from side to side. “Please, sir! Let me come!” He whined.

“Come for me, baby boy. Come for Daddy.” John groaned. He shot his seed into his youngest, who clenched tightly and spilled on his own belly and chest. They both looked to Dean upon hearing the man moan sensually.

The middle Winchester fisted his cock roughly, the head leaking warm precum, slicking up his hand. He rolled his hips up into his hand, moaning hotly at the sensation. He locked eyes with his little brother and licked his pouty lips, biting his lower one as his cock spasmed and shot his load onto his chest.

“Oh, fuck!” he shouted.

“Language, Dean.” John teased, sliding out of Sam. Dean flipped him off and John laughed. “Watch those fingers too, boy, unless you want them broken.” He joked. He kissed Sam’s lips softly before getting up and walking to the bathroom. “What’cha bring us, Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Food and coffee. Where’s my kiss?” 

Sam chuckled, hand still leisurely stroking his spent cock. “It’s over here, if you want it.” he purred. The boys locked eyes and when Sam opened his arms for his brother, Dean lunged onto the bed and onto him. The boys kissed hungrily, teeth biting lips, lips sucking bruises onto skin, hands roaming, pressing, teasing, pulling hair, nipples, cocks. Sam threw his head back and moaned loudly as Dean’s fingers pushed into Sam’s wet, loose hole. Dean fingered Sam roughly, pushing against his oversensitive prostate.

“D-De-eean!” Sam cried out, wrapping a leg around Dean’s arm. “Oh God! No more! Please! I’m gonna-” Sam’s breath caught in his throat as his older brother ripped another orgasm from him. 

“Gonna milk you dry, baby boy. Gonna make you fight me to get away. You want that, Sammy? Want me to just take what I want? You gonna fight back or take it like the little cock hungry slut you are?” Dean growled, pulling his fingers out and yanking his pants and boxers off. He slid his cock over Sam’s belly, slicking it up with Sam’s own come, before lining up and pushing into his brother. “Still so tight, Sammy. Feels so good around my dick.”

John chuckled from where he stood in the doorway. “Look at my boys, rutting like animals. You’d think we had nothing to do today.” John smirked. His eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment before turning back to their rich hazel. Dean looked over his shoulder at his father and wiggled his hips seductively.

“Daddy…” Dean purred. He widened his legs, giving John a perfect view of his hole, still plugged up from last night. 

Sighing, John threw the warm damp cloth he’d gathered into the bathroom sink for now and walked to the foot of the bed. After lubing up, he pulled Dean’s plug out and slid inside slowly, letting Dean get accustomed to the size change. He let Dean fuck back onto his cock while he thrust into his little brother, both boys moaning like whores for their Daddy.

John smirked. “That’s it. Good boys. Show Daddy how much you love him.”

~~~~~~~~~~

John flew towards Lincoln, Nebraska with the fake Colt at his side. The real John would’ve suggested this, so he couldn’t run the risk of tipping the boys off by trying to pawn the real one. When he reached the warehouse, his beautiful Meg and her handsome ‘brother’ were waiting patiently for him.

“Hey there, kiddos. Staying out of trouble?” he grinned, showing his yellow eyes.

“Daddy.” Meg grinned. She walked to her ‘father’ and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. She squeaked happily when John grabbed a handful of her pert ass and pulled away. “Did you get it?”

John’s smile fell. “No. It would’ve been too risky to try to convince the boys to trade the real one. Now, however, you’ve got the best bargaining chip on the planet.”

Tom crossed his arms and scoffed from where he stood on the other side of the room. “Do you really think the Winchesters would trade in their only weapon against you for this old pervert, Azazel?”

John, or rather, Azazel, smiled to his ‘son’. “Of course, dear boy. Their biggest weaknesses are each other. They’d give their souls to save one another, and that just what I predict will wind up being the downfall of the Winchester clan. One is dying, one sells his soul to save him. The other, in turn, sacrifices himself to save the other, the last one standing, well, we’ll take care of him ourselves.”

“Unless it’s our “Boy-King”.” Tom said, bitterly.

Azazel frowned and appeared directly in front of Tom.

“And what’s got your panties in a bunch, Tommy? The eldest Winchesters will be dead soon and you will have the Colt. What’s the problem?” He pulled his ‘son’ into his arms and leaned down for a kiss, only to have Tom pull away.

“You stink of those meat sacks. Get away from me.” he growled.

Azazel matched his growl with a bit more frustration. “Mind your tone with me, boy. I made you and I can and _will_ break you.”

“Bite me, old man!” Tom hissed.

“Guys!” Meg hollered at them. “Seriously? Now, I know how the pretty brother feels. Sir, he’s just jealous because you’ve spent more time fucking them than us and, to be honest, I’m kinda feeling left out too. Still, that’s not enough of a reason to tear into each other.”

“Look at you, Meg. Always such a good girl for Daddy. Why don’t you pop his cock out of your mouth and tell him how you really feel? I’m sure you don’t like being second or third best to some blip of light human shit that _might_ become a King for a short time before Lucifer rides him into the sunset.”

Azazel looked between his kids. “Is that was this is about?” He threw his head back and laughed. “Really? Tommy, you’re mad because Daddy’s working too hard and not paying you much attention? Really? It’s not like I went out to get cigarettes and never came back. Who do you think I am? God?” He pulled Tom back into a tight embrace and ran his hand along the man’s cheek. 

“I’d never abandon you two. You’re my little loves.” He whispered. Tom relaxed in his arms and nuzzled John’s stubbly chin.

“I like this meat suit. Can you keep it?” He asked gently.

Azazel chuckled. “Sure can. I think it’ll be fun hearing John scream as he watches his son pull the world into the fires of the pit. Bad news, though.”

Tom looked up at him questioningly.

“You’ve gotta rough this handsome suit up.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Azazel left long enough to try to bleed into little baby Rosie, get thwarted by the two younger Winchesters and taunt Sammy and Dean through the nursery window before disappearing and possessing a battered John, still tied down and drugged in that warehouse.

_‘Well, howdy, there, Johnny-boy. How are my kids treating you? Enjoying yourself?_

John groaned as he emptied another load inside of Meg’s warm, wet cunt. She giggled and straddled his face. 

“Eat it out of me, Johnny. I know you’re just starving.”

John’s tongue moved almost of it’s own accord, licking into Meg’s pussy. He whimpered as a firm hand grasped his semi hard cock. The hand grew warm, vibrated gently, pulsed like something otherworldly and brought his cock back to full hardness. Too full. His cock head was leaking a steady stream of precome and throbbed alongside his rapid heartbeat.

He felt what must’ve been Tom’s tongue lick up the underside before swirling around the head, lapping up the precome before swallowing him to the hilt. John’s back arched and he cried out. He was too weak to struggle, to try to even attempt to move away, but he was also powerless to fight off the sensations being forced onto his body. 

It was so good. So perfect. Better than anything he’d ever felt.

_‘Ouch, big guy. Better than your own sons? How do you think they’d feel if they found out that Daddy had more fun fucking demons than fucking the boys he claimed to love more than anything? What would your wife say about that? Then again, what would she say about everything?’_

John whimpered, trying to shut out the voice that rang in every corner of his mind. He gasped as Tom sank onto his cock and began roughly riding him, slamming down onto his hips at a brutal pace. John wanted to come, _needed_ to come, would have begged for it if his mouth wasn’t filled with the sweetest tasting cunt he’d ever had.

_‘She’s good, isn’t she, my little Meg? Such a wonderful choice of outerwear. This sweet little girl was a virgin, you know, before Meg whored her out to me. And Tom? My baby boy? He wanted to be a priest. I couldn’t let that happen. Not when he had so many hidden perverted thoughts lying in the back of his skull. What his daddy used to do to him, bending him over anything and everything to fuck that sweet little pucker… It was downright disgusting. It was immoral, it was evil and foul. And damned if Tommy didn’t secretly love it! So, as a way of penance, he was going to devote his life to spreading the love and word of some Jew who never existed and his whore of a mother who was really good at sticking to her story.’_

“Please…” John whimpered.

“’Please’ what, Johnny boy? Daddy’s sweet nothings got you feeling all full?” Meg purred as she ground her clit onto John’s nose. John moved his head up enough to take the nub into his mouth and suck on it roughly before licking it soothingly. He nuzzled her pussy, rubbing his rough stubble over the sensitive area.

“Please, let me come…” he whimpered.

Tom chuckled. “Should we? I think he’s good for another few hours.”

John’s eyes opened and turned a sickly yellow. They almost immediately rolled into the back of his head and Azazel pushed a low, delicious moan from his borrowed lips. Licking the wetness above him sweetly, he moved away. 

“Not that I’m not thoroughly enjoying this, now, but we’ve got to get the show on the road. Megsie, baby doll, I want you to find those two wasted screws and get the gun from them. They won’t shoot you. Daddy would be pissed if they wasted the bullets. You can kill Dean, if you want. Just don’t kill Sam. Hurt him, but don’t kill him.”

“Yes, sir.” She stood and walked away, her pussy dripping between her thighs.

“Hey!” Azazel called after her. “You don’t want me to take care of that?”

She grinned as she pulled on her jeans. “I’m sure I’ll be able to get off on Dean’s cock. After all, rigor makes everything stiff.” she winked.

Azazel laughed. His Meg could be so vile. He loved it! Breaking the ropes that held him down with ease, he flipped Tom onto his back and slammed into him, pulling a scream from the boy’s lips. Once Tom shot his load onto his stomach, Azazel shot his into Tom.

“Enjoy it all, Johnny-boy. You’re gonna be with us for a long time.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Benedictus deus. Gloria patri!” Sam finished the incantation and black smoke erupted from Meg’s lips and into the ceiling.

They couldn’t save the girl, but she told them where to find John. She tried to say something else, but died before she could. 

The Sunrise apartments seemed normal enough, which was exactly why it sucked. There was no telling who could be a demon, where their father was located or how they could get the people out of the building.

Actually…

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean nervously strolled up to the fireman. “Excuse me, sir, is there a fire?”

The fire fighter ushered Dean away from the building. “Sir, you’ll need to step back.”

Dean flashed a nervous smile. “But, you see, I’ve got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he’s nervous-”

Sam took the distraction as his opportunity to sneak between the trucks, pick the lock to the storage compartment and grab two fire suits. He and Dean met up, dressed and ran into the building.

~~~~~~~~~~

_‘Hey Jude. Don’t make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart.  
Then you can start to make it better.’_

“Shut up, you sonovabitch.” John slurred.

_‘Hey Jude. Don’t be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.’_

“Shut up.” he slurred again. He clenched and unclenched his fists, wiggled his toes and turned his head from side to side. The drugs were wearing off! Finally! He began trying to pull his wrists from their restraints when a demon came into the room holding a syringe. 

“Get away from me, you black eyed bitch.” he growled.

The demon in some poor woman’s body just smirked, plunged the needle into John’s arm and injected him. She then left, shutting the door and leaving John alone with Azazel singing “Hey, Jude” in his head as his world went black.

_‘Hey Jude. Don’t let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart.  
Then, you can start to make it better.’_

_‘Johnny-boy? Hey, I thought you liked this song? Oh well. Doesn’t matter. It’s show time. The boys are here and it’s time for you to go back into the mental chair. All that’s left is for me to grab the real Colt and rip your pretty, pink lipped soldier into shreds. I’ve got big plans for Sammy, big guy. But don’t you worry. You’ll be around to witness all of it.’_

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the last chapter(s?) of "Mine" and the next one should be out soon! Keep reading and regret nothing!


End file.
